Pleasure of the Seas
by Intoxicated Lie
Summary: Cameron is forced to babysit House on a paradise cruise ship. Fun, right? Not when House is forced to say a small speech. And to top it all off, people are getting sick left and right! What's going on here? Its up to House and Cameron to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New story and its not about SVU! :o I love the show House a lot, and I've never actually gotten an idea for a House fic before now. Hope you enjoy it!!  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own House or Cameron unfortunately.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Allison Cameron: immunologist, intern under Dr. Gregory House, employed at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital._

It's what the papers described her as. Though, as anyone who worked around her would know, Cameron was much more then that. She was also the most caring person on the face of the earth. Among many other things of course. But as of right now, Cameron was currently accompanying her boss, under the demand of her boss's boss, on a cruise._ What a vacation_. Cameron threw the remaining pile of clothes into her suitcase, then double checked that everything she would need for a while was there. When she had first found out that Cuddy was assigning her a paid vacation on a cruise ship, she wanted to jump for joy. But instead of being with Chase or Foreman, she had to babysit House. And that was totally the opposite of the word 'vacation'.

It was almost eight am, and the cruise liner was scheduled to leave at ten. Of course, Cameron had told House that it left at nine, knowing he wouldn't bother to check the papers. Hey, everybody lied; especially if that meant getting the person who was supposed to be a major portion of the trip there on time.

Cameron took the time to walk around her house, making sure once again that she had everything she needed and that all electrical appliances were turned off. Once that was done, Cameron grabbed her large suitcase and her purse, locked the front door, and got into her car. She pulled her long brown hair into a loose ponytail and slid dark sunglasses over her green eyes to shield them from the warm sunshine. It was a nice day, a normal temperature for the middle of June. Cameron lifted her one piece of luggage into the back of her car and then smoothed her light green tank top down before climbing into the driver's seat. She was also wearing well-fitting jean capris and white flip-flops. It was a good twenty minute drive to the dock, and Cameron wanted to make sure she made it on time. Sighing, she figured she had probably better make sure the other half of their little party was going to make it on time as well. Picking up her cell phone, Cameron scrolled through the phone book until she got to_ Egomaniac_ and hit the call button. She put it on speaking phone and then pulled out of the drive way and onto the street, hearing the phone ring.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Gregory House: Head of Diagnostics, employed at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital._ His title and he was damn proud of it. Sure, House hated patients and people of all sorts. But, he did have pride in what he did. Then again, that didn't make him any less willing to wake up extra early to go on some stupid paid vacation provided by the hospital. He hated vacations. Especially when they involved doing something other then sitting on his big, glorious rump all day. And Cuddy had bribed him with no clinic duty for an entire 6 weeks, plus an all expense paid trip with Cameron. At least he had someone to harass with his derogatory comments.

In any case, no good vacations started until at /least/ noon. Cameron told him the stupid boat had to leave at a ridiculous hour like nine am. They should be made to wait for him. He should be able to get ready on his own time. Everything was always about House. Currently, it was eight thirty and House was just putting the first article of clothing into his duffle bag. House heard his cell phone vibrate before the ring tone announced the caller.

'**DO THE CARE BEAR COUNTDOWN! AND SEND A WISH OUT THROUGH THE AIR**!' House groaned. _What can she want already_? '**JUST DO THE CARE BEAR COUNT**-' House flicked the phone open and answered.

"Good morning Funshine Bear!" His voice was filled with fake-cheeriness.

"Do you want me to just drive you?" Cameron rolled her eyes at the greeting and didn't even bother to give one back.

"Well, gee, that's so sweet of you to offer aid to the crippled old man!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Be ready cause I'm not waiting." Cameron responded with a sigh and hung up.

House smiled triumphantly as he tossed his phone into his bag and finished packing. It seemed like only seconds, but it was more like ten minutes before Cameron pulled up in front of House's place. He was standing on the side walk next to his red duffle bag, leaning heavily on his cave. Cameron glanced at him over her sunglasses and motioned for him to hurry up. House gave her a dumbfounded look. "Hey-loo! Cripple here!" He waved his cane in the air and then pointed at the bag. Cameron gave him alook of disbelief but then sighed heavily before getting out of her car and walking around to the other side, picking up his bag, and tossing it in the back. In that time, House got into her car and turned the radio up, loud. Cameron's jaw clenched and she winced and the sudden blast.

"I don't want to have hearing loss, thanks." Cameron said annoyed already, turning the volume down as she got into the drivers side.

"All in due time, my little duckling!" House quipped back, turning the radio back up and singing to whatever rock and roll song playing. Cameron shook her head, knowing there was nothing she could do. As soon as she got on that boat, she was getting as far from House as physically possible.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Less then a half an hour later, Cameron was finally able to shut the ignition off and cut the earsplitting music. She pulled into a parking space near the front of the dock so they didn't have to walk that far to get to the ship. The large cruise liner was looming just off the dock, bobbing slighting in the water. And it was _/big/. _It rivaled the Titanic by at least two football field lengths. Cameron looked up at it in awe, not realizing it would be this big. The brochure had promised plenty of room for at least a thousand passengers and crew. The name of the ship was pasted in a cursive font-face on both ends, _'Pleasure of the Seas'_.

The clock on her car had said 9:02 am before she had removed the keys. House was stepping out of the car, complaining about being late. Cameron rolled her eyes. Since when was he actually caring about the ship leaving them behind? "Calm down. It doesn't leave for another hour." She said, putting her keys in her purse and grabbing her suitcase from the back. House turned to look at her with a gaping mouth.

"Little miss Carebear _lied _to me! Maybe you do have a mean streak in you..." He tilted his head in fake thought, his blue eyes glancing toward the equally blue and cloudless sky. Cameron smirked, going around to the side of the car he was on and getting his bag out.

"I think you can carry this to at least the dock." She said, handing the bag to him while she fished their tickets out of her purse. Cuddy had given them both to Cameron, knowing that House would probably 'accidentally' toss his in the shredder.

"You're making me carry it?" House sighed dramatically but Cameron nodded. "Fiinnee." He said childishly and picked up the bag, limping off in the direction of where a crew member was checking boarding tickets. After making sure her car was locked up, she followed him, pulling her suitcase which was on wheels. Once at the base of one of the ramps leading up the ship, a crew member checked the tickets Cameron handed him and nodded, telling them how to get to their rooms. Cameron headed up the ramp, House not far behind her. She felt his eyes on her and she rolled her own eyes, stopping short as she reached the top of the ramp and the base of the ship.

"Are you going to do that the whole time?" Cameron asked, pretty much rhetorically.

"If you wear pants as tight as those, yes. Better yet, why don't you just stay in a bikini the whole time? That way I'll get an even better view!" House smirked, walking around Cameron and in the direction of their rooms. Cameron did her best to control herself and not turn around and walk right back down the ramp. The ship was big enough; she could hide from him easily. And she got to watch him recite some speech about the hospital at a fancy dinner! That was a plus. Maybe he would actually read what she wrote for him.

There was supposed to be two rooms booked for them. But as Cameron looked at her ticket, it said the same room number as House's. The two of them groaned at the same time. "I have to share with you?" House asked. He wasn't too fond of sharing at all. Let alone with a /_girl_/.

"I don't know… I hope not… Lemme go ask someone…" Cameron left her luggage with House, who was scoping out the one room so far. It had one queen sized bed, a small love seat in front of a TV, a mini fridge, one dresser with a mirror on top, and the bathroom was equipped with a shower. The walls were painted a light, light blue, almost white. The rug was a deeper navy blue and the furniture was somewhere in between. House dropped his duffle bag on the bed and rummaged through everything else in the room before sinking onto the love seat and checking out the stations on the TV.

"Excuse me!" Cameron called to one of the crew members, the one who had taken their passes earlier. Quickly she explained the situation and the man checked his clipboard in front of him.

"I'm sorry, miss. But we don't have any more rooms available. We're booked full." He looked at her apologetically, remembering how House was acting before. Cameron sighed, thanked him, and then headed slowly back to the room she was being forced to share.

"So what's the verdict, juror number two?" House asked as Cameron reentered the room with a sullen face. "Oh." He shrugged lightly. "Oh well, the rooms plenty big for the two of us." Cameron smiled a bit, maybe sharing the one room wouldn't be so bad with House.

"I'll take the couch though, you can have the bed." Cameron said, pushing her suitcase next to the dresser. She was thinking of his leg really. It probably wouldn't be too comfortable and he probably only brought a limit supply of Vicodin.

"Sounds fair." House said with a shrug. Who was he to object such a generous offer? Suddenly he zapped the TV off and stood, heading in the direction of the door. "C'mon mommy Carebear! I wanna go exploring!" He said, jumping up and down as best he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own House or Cameron.

A/N: Glad everyone liked the first chapter so far! Thanks for all the reviews! It would have been updated sooner but my mom closed my window and I didn't save it and had to type it up again from scratch. TT Anyway, here is chapter two! Enjoy!

Oh, and this may turn out to be a slight House/Cameron pairing, I'm not sure yet. :)

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**House FanFic**__: Pleasure of the Seas_

_**Day One**_

"_C'mon mommy Carebear! I wanna go exploring!" He said, jumping up and down as best he could._

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Cameron couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. Of course he wanted to go exploring. "Okay, okay. Hold on, I just want to get my sunglasses…" She turned around and dug into her purse. Cameron frowned. _Wasn't I just wearing them? _

"Hurry up!" House called loudly, standing in the door and leaning on the frame. "The boats going to leave soon and I want to stand on the top deck and watch all my admirers wave me goodbye!" He stamped his flamed-cane on the plastic hardwood floor impatiently and sighed. Cameron paused her searching to give him a look that clearly said 'you're crazy'. After another few seconds, Cameron gave up with a sigh.

"I guess I left them in the car. Oh well, I'll just buy a new pair at one of the gift shops while we're looking around." She shrugged and then pulled the door closed behind her.

"Shops? As in plural?" House raised his eyebrows, obviously not having noticed them when they were walking to the rooms. "Wow, this puppy is a lot bigger then I thought." He nodded in amazement. Another loud horn sounded as Cameron nodded too.

"Okay, c'mon hurry or we'll miss everybody waving." She said, partially sarcastically at House, and started off in the direction they had come from to go to the top deck.

"They won't wave unless I'm standing there." House assured her smugly with a smile, following her.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Once on the top deck, Cameron leaned against the railing, the sea breeze blowing her hair out of her face. House stood next to her, watching as the hands of people threw themselves over the edge of the railing. Most of the people on the boat were lined up on or around the main deck. Some were calling goodbye to their friends and family while others, like House and Cameron, were just watching the boat leave port.

House glared, annoyed, as a people kept pushing him by accident. One slightly-larger woman kept ignorantly shoving and waving obnoxiously to some unseen person next to House. He glared at the woman and then 'accidentally' stepped on her open-toed sandal with his cane- hard. The woman yelped and glared at House. "Oops!" He said with a false apologetic look. The woman just continued to glare for a few more seconds and then moved away.

"House, stop it!" Cameron hissed on the other side of him. She was trying to enjoy the boat starting to pull out from the dock and the warmth of the sun on her face. They were supposed to enjoy this trip. How was she going to that when House was making enemies already?

House just rolled his eyes and wandered over away from the side and to a map in the shade on a wall. He looked it over for a second, and then turned back to Cameron. "Hey, look at this!" Cameron turned at the sound of his voice and walked over to see what caught his attention. "On the main deck, there's the kitchen and dining hall and ball room." House pointed with his finger and then turned to look at Cameron with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" She didn't see where this was going.

"Why do they call it a ball room?"

"House, I don't know. But that's probably where you're going to have to give that speech I wrote." Cameron said with a slight smile. Then she turned back to the map and used a finger to trace a path from where they were standing to the ball room. "Well, there's a gift shop here." Her finger stopped on the map. "Let's go there and then we can check out the ball room." Cameron turned in that direction and House sighed.

"I still don't understand why I have to give a stupid speech anyway." House muttered, following Cameron.

"It's technically _my_ speech. I wrote it. You just have to stand there and read it." Cameron rolled her eyes and kept walking down the edge of the ship.

"Exactly. Why can't _you_ stand there and read it?" House hated speeches and usually did whatever he could to get out of them. Except, an all expense paid cruise trip on this awesome boat and no clinic duty for six weeks after he got back, well that was a pretty decent bribe.

"Because you are a world famous doctor and I am just your trusty minion." Cameron said, half sarcastically, half serious. House made a face. They rounded a corner and the gift shop was across from them. Cameron opened the door and looked around the small shop. There were just a few racks of tee-shirts and clothes and a clear counter with a bored looking cashier sitting behind it. Cameron wandered over to the carousel-type thing with sunglasses and House looked around with disgust. Cameron picked up a pair of glasses and tried them on. "Why don't you get something for Wilson?" She suggested, picking up another pair.

"Wilson wouldn't like any of this junk." House muttered, wandering over to a display of fedora-type hats. He tried one on and then turned to Cameron with a smirk. Cameron giggled at the way he was standing, both hands on his cane out in front of him and leaning back slightly. House smiled back and then took the hat off, tossing it on the counter next to her sunglasses.

"So, you'll buy a hat to look ridiculous but not your best friend anything?" Cameron asked skeptically, pulling a few dollar bills out of her pocket for the sunglasses.

"I'm not buying the hat. I didn't bring any money with me." House responded, leaning on the counter now, spinning the sunglass case. Then he suddenly stopped and turned to Cameron with wide puppy-dog eyes. Deep, bright, magnificent blue eyes that Cameron was instantly sucked into. She was frozen for a second, with a small smile on her face. House wasn't giving up and knew Cameron would give in eventually. Finally she was able to break away.

"Fine, but you have to promise to buy Wilson something before we leave." Cameron insisted, her eyes tearing away and pulling some more cash out of her pocket. She kinda liked the hat on House anyway.

"Fiinnnneeeee…" House said with a roll of his eyes. Success! Cameron paid for her sunglasses and slipped them on her head, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and then handed House his hat. He tucked it on his head with a dignified grin. Cameron couldn't help but smile back at him as they left the shop.

"Alright, now where to?" Cameron looked up and down the small hallway they were in and then kept walking in the direction they were heading in the first place. "I think the dining rooms are this way…" House shrugged and limped after her. After a few minutes, they arrived at the back end of the main deck. A large rectangular pool sparkled in the center with many white plastic table and chair sets surrounding it. A few people were scattered about, already in their bathing suits. Silver and blue tiles lined the walls inside the pool and shimmered in the bright sun. Cameron glanced up at the cloudless, blue sky. "Wow." She said, eyeing the setup before her. "I dunno about you, but I definitely want to come back swimming later." There were supposed to be four pools, so maybe they wouldn't be that crowded.

House raised his eyebrows at the mention of swimming. He wasn't sure about that, but he wouldn't pass up the option of seeing Cameron in a bathing suit. "This way." He nodded in the direction of another hallway. Cameron followed him, glancing at the doors as they passed. The first one on the left was labeled 'KITCHEN' and the second and third doors were both labeled 'DINING ROOM'. The two sets of doors on the right were labeled 'BALL ROOM'. Each entrance to all of the rooms were double doors, swinging inward. House stopped in front of the first ball room set of doors. "And this must be where the sixth layer of hell resides!" He dramatically pushed both doors open at once, turning back to glance at Cameron. "The clinic, of course, being the seventh and deepest layer."

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Don't forget to review!


End file.
